


Rebels like Orgies

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gangbang, I've been holding out on this for too long, Multi, NSFW, ONE BIG DAMN LEWD FEST, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Shameless orgy between Star Wars Rebels characters. Sabine fucks tons of guys at the Rebel Base, and when Hera and Kanan get back, they join in on the fun.





	Rebels like Orgies

Sabine felt the cock in her cunt shifting up and down. It was a natural feeling, one that never tired her. She looked down at the soldier screwing her, still with his jumpsuit half on. “Hey, what’s the matter?” she asked. “Fuck me harder, why don’t you?”

She found the soldier under her stammering, almost embarrassed to be taking orders from her. However, he still answered with a whimpering “yes ma’am,” and did as he was told.

Sabine looked at her side. Plenty of Rebel soldiers were lining up to screw the horny Mandalorian while Captain Syndulla was gone from base. Ezra had the luxury of getting a handjob from a lovely young woman farther down. He seemed to be enjoying it, from the looks of it. Zeb was already pounding a female officer’s throat. From the looks of it, nearly half the base was getting freaky while Hera was gone.

Sabine looked towards her rear, which had yet to be filled. “Hey, Hobbie!” she called out, trying to get the young pilot’s attention. Thankfully for her, he heard.

As he came (though not in the manner she wanted, at least not yet) towards her, Sabine gave Hobbie her best bedroom eyes. “Hobbie, my ass needs a cock. Think you can pilot your way into it?”

“You bet I can,” he replied, starting to take off his pilot suit. There were groans from the line nearby. Clearly, they had been disappointed in Hobbie just jumping in.

“Hey, next time, get to know a lady, why don’t ya?” she mocked.

Hobbie was soon butt naked, and had a surprisingly large package down there. She had to admit, she had underestimated his size a bit. She nodded to the side. “Lube’s over there, Hobbie,” she quickly told him, before taking another rebel cock into her mouth.

As Hobbie lubed up his massive length, Sabine couldn’t keep her eyes off it. Now she certainly was having expectations for Wedge. And other boys in the Imperial Academy in general.

Lubed up, she felt Hobbie’s hands spread her butt.

“Been wanting to do this for a long time, you know” he told her, a smug look on his face. “You flaunt your ass too much around base.”

If she didn’t have a massive shaft of meat in her mouth already, she would’ve told him off. But she was too horny to do that, so she just waited for him.

Hobbie’s tip went in first, and when it did, Sabine moaned with her mouth full of cock. Eyes rolled back instantly, her body reveling in the sensation of being anally penetrated. So much, she didn’t really care much as the troop underneath her pulled out of her cunt and left her, satisfied and allowing someone else to take his place. A new, fresh dick for her cunt to devour and use up like the others.

Then Hobbie pushed more of himself in her. It felt _so damn good_. She really was an anal slut. But she tried to reserve that for people she actually liked. So in a way, Hobbie had an honor few others had.

Another one left his place from the gangbang taking place. Another one took his place. Hobbie continued to fuck her asshole.

Soon, Ezra came to join them.

“Looking a little full there, Sabine,” he observed. Which, she somewhat was, but she didn’t mind. “You got any room for one more?” he asked, his dick still waving out, almost hypnotizing her.

Luckily for her, the man she was sucking off left as Ezra came. Wiping the cum from her mouth, Sabine smirked and wagged her finger towards him.

“There’s plenty of people waiting, Ezra… but for you, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

She spread open her mouth, and made a clear entrance for the young Jedi. One he took happily.

She took him in effortlessly. The two had practically become friends with benefits with all the time they’ve spent together on the Ghost. She knew how to make him cum, and he knew how to make her cum. It was a mutual relationship that neither of them expected to grow into when they first met, but were unopposed to either.

Ezra had been getting head for a decent amount of time before Hobbie finally came. Sabine had to stop sucking Ezra for a bit to congratulate him for how long and well he did her ass. As he was about to complain, Sabine told the boy to do her ass next.

The groans from the line again and Ezra’s face of smugness made it worth it, in Sabine’s opinion.

The gangbang lasted for hours. Cum was piled all over Sabine. Ezra was cumming tons, too. Zeb joined in at some point. Hobbie came back with Wedge and they screwed her together. Sabine was fucking loving every minute of it.

Then the Phantom came back from its mission.

“SABINE! EZRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?”

Hera… was not pleased. Kanan didn’t seem so shocked, but still didn’t say anything. Chopper… was Chopper.

“You are _soldiers_! Not horny teenagers who get to it the second we leave!” She scolded.

“Well, Hera… did you forget how old Ezra and Sabine actually are?” Kanan interjected. She shushed him, but he smirked. He gave a sagely nod towards his apprentice, knowing his position despite being blind.

“The point is,” Hera started, rubbing her forehead, “you could have _some_ restraint. You have the whole base screwing it’s brains out!”

“And do you want in?” Kanan flat out asked. Everyone looked shocked out of their minds, save for Chopper.

Hera sighed. “You already know the answer to that, love,” she told the knight, and fell into his embrace, kissing him, the first time in public. Kanan himself only kissed her back as he reached his hands towards her butt, undersold by her pants. It was definitely nice and well-shaped, but few knew that besides him. Pulling her pants down, her beautiful behind was shown to the crew of the Ghost and anyone who was still present.

Soon, Captain Syndulla was exposed, stripped bare by her lover. And everyone got an eyeful of her beautiful body.

Ezra and Sabine were already back to their sexual acts, his dick sliding back into her cunt like a hand to a glove. Hobbie and Wedge were fighting over who was going to have anal sex with her. That fight was interrupted.

“Wedge, Hobbie, quit your damn fighting, will you?” Hera called the two out. “Wedge, over here,” she instructed. He obeyed, marching with his erect penis towards the Twi’lek commander as Hobbie slipped back into the Mandalorian’s asshole.

Hera’s nude body was being attended to by Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb. Zeb massaged her feet as Kanan focused on her upper body, massaging it and unwinding his lover’s stress. Chopper, in the meanwhile, had shoved a dildo that Hera had (surprisingly) built in to the droid right into her cunt.

Wedge looked expectantly at the captain. “Chopper, out of the way,” Hera commanded. With whirs that sounded almost disappointed, Chopper left, leaving her vagina free and open.

“Eat it, soldier.” She commanded seriously, a tone that Wedge knew not to disobey. Not like he’d want to anyway.

The Jedi unzipped his pants as Wedge started to eat Hera out, soon freeing his massive dick. If Wedge wasn’t too preoccupied with eating his commander’s pussy, he would’ve freaked out and felt a bit ashamed of his own size. Kanan got up from behind Hera, and pointed his large cock towards her face. Licking her lips, Hera took it into her mouth, sucking the tip longingly, wanting to savor it from one of the last Jedi.

Wedge continued his oral service, licking and kissing the green twi’lek’s vagina. Looking up, he could see her giving head to the Jedi, hungrily devouring the enlarged man-meat. The sight of it was quite a turn-on, Wedge had to admit. Wanting to please his commander, Wedge ate her out as well as he could, his own dick getting harder from it all.

Sabine moaned out loudly and obscenely from the fucking she was getting. Ezra and Hobbie double teaming her was incredible. She could feel so much pleasure generating from her lower body, she could barely keep her head straight.

“Oh fuck…” She moaned out. This whole orgy was amazing. She should’ve fucked the base sooner.

Soon, Ezra came inside of her. Sabine didn’t mind much, though. It was a safe day for her. The cum filling her felt good, relishing in the feeling of being filled up by seed. Hobbie then pulled out of her ass and blew his load as well, covering the warrior’s ass and back. Barely sputtering out words through his orgasm, Hobbie’s load was big, definitely giving the girl the cum bath she wanted.

“Kanan, love…” Hera was getting a lover’s treatment as well. While Sabine and her boys were wrapping up, Hera was just getting fired up. Kanan penetrated her cunt, well eaten by Wedge by that point. Zeb was off already face-fucking another girl, and Chopper stood by as a stool for the nude commander. Eventually, the jedi turned her around, her breasts splaying on his chest as he fucked her. Hera’s moans were music to a man’s ears, something no one expected to hear, but wanted more of.

Hera clearly gave more of a show to her lover, though, kissing him as they made love, which he returned. Through their kisses, they toyed with each others’ tongues, making a show of it, teasing each other people watching. Which at this point, was now just a blue-balled Wedge, too intimidated to enter the union between the Jedi and the commander.

“Ung, FUCK!” Hera groaned, feeling Kanan’s full length penetrate her the way she liked it. “Wedge, what the hell are you doing?” she asked towards the pilot, who was watching the show being given to him by his superior officers. She took her hands away from her lover’s back, and placed them on the ones on her juicy ass, spreading them open. “If you’re horny enough to jack off, you might as well fuck me while you’re able to!”

Wedge nodded, got off his ass, and entered Hera’s tight butthole. Hera let out an obscene noise, turning on Wedge and making him harder inside her ass. Thrusting in, he eventually found rhythm and managed to match up with the Jedi and Commander’s movements. Subconsciously, Wedge slipped his hands in-between Hera and Kanan’s chest, desperate to feel her soft breasts. As soon as he could, he took hold of them, feeling them up, Wedge feeling up his superior officer as much as possible. They were large, much larger than Sabine’s or anyone at the Imperial Academy. Her nipples were nice and firm, and Wedge enjoyed feeling them, taking the chance to let his fingers each touch them, making Hera feel each one. And he didn’t want to admit it, but the feel of Kanan’s hard, chiseled body, a result of his years of training as a Jedi, felt rather good too.

Wedge felt himself getting close, and Hera was not letting up on him. Despite being in Kanan’s grasp, she made sure to push Wedge into her asshole with her movements as well, maximizing the pleasure Hera could feel. Wedge couldn’t take it anymore. “Commander, I’m going to cum!”

Hands on her hips, Wedge thrust faster and faster, as hard as he could, desperate to cum inside the Twi’lek’s asshole. As hard as he could, Wedge felt himself reach his brink.

And then, he exploded. His cock gushed cum out from his dick, shooting into Hera’s asshole, still moving alongside Kanan’s dick. Wedge pulled out, balls empty, feeling ecstasy as he felt all the pent up tension leave his dick and the pleasure of orgasm rose through his body. Before passing out, he got on his knees, gave her green ass a kiss, and licked near her pussy one last time.

Wedge passed out, but Kanan still went on strong. “Kid’s done already?”

Hera groaned, still feeling the large mass of man meat thrusting in her. “Guess we were too much for him,” she let out. Her body was free of Wedge’s intervention. Now, all that was left was for Hera to fuck Kanan as hard as she could. She wanted to let the Jedi know that even though they couldn’t officially be together due to their busy schedule, she still wanted him, still loved him, and was going to make sure he knew. “I’m all yours, love. Use me as you please.”

They hadn’t even noticed that for the most part, the orgy was more or less over. Sabine and Ezra were still going at it, Hobbie just as tired as Wedge and passed out on the side. Most other soldiers were gone. But Hera didn’t really care, to be honest. Sabine’s big show had gotten her horny as hell, and she was going to make sure that she got off better than she ever had before.

“Fuck me, Kanan,” she whispered into his ear. “I want to be your woman. I want to be the one to feel your cum fill me up.”

Kanan responded by thrusting harder, and a smug “as you wish, commander.” Both were getting close, and within minutes, Kanan burst his load into the twi’lek beauty. Hera moaned, the feeling of being cummed in making her cum too. She pressed her lips and tongue against him again, marking him as her own, which he returned in kind.

Though Kanan could not see, he still looked to where Hera was. “Ready for round 2?”

Hera smiled. “My quarters. You and me. I want to make this a nice, _long_ night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kept holding this off for too long. An artist pal of mine (who also did a blowbang pic of Hera and Sabine, too) wanted me to write a big gangbang for Sabine, so I naturally did that and wrote Hera in it as well. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
